FNAF: Decisions
by 19Tristan87
Summary: Jason is the new night guard after Mike decided to "go on vacation." He comes in just looking to pay his rent, but finds himself fighting for his life and at the same time fight his heart. (Rated T for language and potential for adult situations but most likely not) Not all things are 100% accurate to either FNAF 1 or 2
1. Dammit Ashley

**Hey guys this is my first story and I'm really excited to try it out, I'm not really sure exactly how good of a writer I am, but after reading some stories I've decided to try it out. I would be happy to take tips and advice, but please don't be hateful about anything I write. NOTE: This story is not 100% similar to the game (All the animatronics besides Freddy are girls, and the office is a mix between FNAF 1 and 2 along with some other possible changes that I make myself without really knowing) and I do not own the characters of this story. :D**

**Chapter 1**

Jason's P.O.V.

I woke up today to the loud banging of my door. _Shit… Ashley_. "JASON," she shouted, "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW. I WANT MY MONEY!" _Damn, at this rate she'll knock that door down and expect me to pay for that too._ I sluggishly got up, opening my door, and said in a sarcastically confused voice, "What's all the commotion, Ashley?" "You know damn well why I'm here Jason. I want the rent. Now. Not tomorrow, not in a week, not along with next month's rent, NOW." "Alright, alright relax." I said calmly. "I have half the money due, and I got a job today. You'll have the other $120 dollars by the end of the week." She looked at me for a second, thinking about her options, finally growling, "You better keep this job unlike the last two you-"With that, I slammed the door on her and went to getting prepared for the day. I lied about having the job yet, along with the other two that Julia was bitching about me getting "fired from," but I was going to apply for one today, so I needed to impress the manager. I didn't want to go back to my parents and having my mom nagging me saying, "I told you so" in that obnoxious tone that I hated whenever she felt the need to basically laugh in someone's face. I shuddered at just the thought of that and went on continuing to prepare myself. I decided it would be best to call in to try and schedule an appointment today, as I was sure quite a few other people my age and lazy would be interested in taking this easy paying job. It was a simple night guard job at a pizzeria from 12-6 am. _This could be one of the easiest ways to make money ever. Who wants to rob a kid's pizza place?_ After I got out of the shower I began brushing my dark black hair into its normal wavy, side swiped position. I then decided to call in. I walked over to the newspaper where I found the ad and read more carefully this time seeing a rather disturbing messaged that said "Not responsible for injury/dismemberment" _That's weird, I thought. I get the injury part, but… dismemberment?_ I shook it off and called the number. After a few rings I finally got an answer from a man who sounded rather annoyed by me calling grumbling at first and then saying in a rather unenthusiastic voice, "Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, how can I help you today?" "Uhh yeah hi, I-I was wondering if I could schedule an ap-appointment with the manager t-to apply for the night guard job_?" Dammit. Why am I so nervous?_ However, to my surprise I heard the man's voice again, this time in a very cheery mood, "Oh yes yes yes! I am the manager, and no problem you got the job! Come in today at three o'clock sharp tonight so I can show you around and explain what to do!" "R-Really?!" I stammered "Of course I'll be there tonight! T-thank you!" With that he hung up and I felt like a burden had been completely lifted off my chest. I figured I should take a nap now so I'll be able to stay up tonight.

**Time Lapse**

_2:00. Oh shit! I need to get going. How did I sleep for another 5 hours?_ I got up, quickly got ready and ran out my door and down the apartment stairs. As I was leaving I passed by Julia who was staring me down with those evil looking hazel eyes. I simply stuck my tongue out at her as I left and got into my car. I put in the key and… _Oh no. Not now. Not NOW!_ I began to panic as the old silver Toyota sputtered and refused to turn over. _Come on come on you piece of shit! _I banged on the car as I kept frantically trying to turn it over. Eventually though it decided to come to life and I drove frantically down the road. _3:05 this is not what I need to do on the first day_ I thought as I pulled in to the cracking pavement of the parking lot. I ran inside and in brief pauses I said to the manager, "Sorry I'm *sigh* late my car wouldn't *sigh* it wouldn't-""Ahhh that's fine my boy all that matters is that you're here." Said the manager. He was a short pudgy man wearing a black suit that looked as though it had been worn for years as it had started to fade and tear in a few spots perhaps from a little weight gain. "I'm Mr. Fazbear, the owner of the Fazbear chain, my father opened the original pizzeria in 1980 and I've made it into a large franchise known all around the country!" We shook hands and he let me look around a bit before he took me on the official tour. There really wasn't much that was surprising. It was just like every other pizza place: full of screaming kids with parents by the walls looking about ready to just walk out without another word, the smell of pizza grease consuming everything, dirty aging floors and walls. Then I noticed the animatronics. Instead of most places I had seen before these ones were walking around and seemed to be almost human like. The bear that was on stage singing was very tall, almost 7 foot I had guessed and had deep blue eyes along with a top hat and red bow tie. The purple bunny was not nearly as tall probably around my height not including his ears. She had a rather small waist and large thighs for an animatronic at a kids place, but I wasn't complaining. She was off stage, and I was curious to see how well she would interact with me, but before I was able to get over to it she was surrounded by a mob of children wanting to play. Then from behind I heard a very soothing voice say "Hey, handsome." I turned around expecting to see a women and was very surprised to see another animatronic. She was a chicken with a bib on her that said "Let's Party!" that was barely covering quite a large set of breasts for a kid friendly place. _This is probably the only way dads get any entertainment here_, I thought to myself. Realizing that she was still looking at me waiting for a response I suddenly said, "uhh h-hi" in a barely audible voice. She giggled in an almost human like voice and said, "What are you doing here. You don't look old enough to have kids yet." "I'm gonna be the new night gu-" "OH GOODIE" she squealed and gave me a rather surprising hug that caught me off guard. "Hey Bonnie c'mere! This is the new night guard!" The bunny who was still swarmed by children and seemed to be very distracted, but immediately looked up when she heard that. I could've sworn for a second that she bit her lip when she saw me, but once again I shook it off as me seeing things. She came over and also gave me a big squeeze with the chicken still on me. She said, "Hi there! What's your name?" This sounded a lot more like a prerecorded message which calmed me and I replied, "I'm Jason, nice to meet you. Uh could you guys get *gasp* off me. I need some *gasp* air. "Oh sorry!" they both said and quickly let go. "I see you've met Bonnie and Chica, Jason." said Mr. Fazbear as he waddled his way over. "The one on the stage is Freddy. Don't take it personal that he isn't being quite as… friendly as Bonnie and Chica…he isn't exactly social compared to the others. _Freddy…_ I thought to myself. "Chica you and Bonnie should get back to the children, I have to give uh… I'm sorry I never got your name." Before I could reply Chica happily replied, "His name is Jason! Well, see you tonight, cutie." _Cutie? What the hell?_ They both walked off back to the children, but whenever I glanced at the two they were both whispering and giggling. _Why the hell are they so interested in me?_ "We should get going." "Uh y-yeah sure." I took one last look at Freddy who was staring at me. It wasn't like he paused either. His mouth wasn't moving, but the song was still playing. I swear for a second I heard the slightest voice say, _You're next…_

**Sorry if the story was too long or short as I said before this is my first time doing this, but please give me honest feedback and hopefully if just one person likes this I'll be motivated to continue. I'm going to try to post every day or at least every other day. Give it some time I like making my stories long :D**


	2. FNAF: Dangerous Decisions Chapter 2

**Hey guys I have no idea how you guys have reacted to the story as of now because I haven't posted yet, but I wanted to keep writing so here it goes :D**

**Chapter 2**

Jason's P.O.V.

We began walking around and he came up to a room with no doors in the front of it. It had a desk with papers scattered all over it and to its right and left had doors with two buttons that each said "LIGHT" and "DOOR." "Why can't I just keep those doors shut at night?" I asked puzzled. "Oh, um well, erm... well you need to preserve your power," he said searching for words. "At 12 am the power switches to this generator with a limited amount of power. We're trying to uh, save a little money." "Okay well why can't they just be regu-"I began to question him, but he cut me off and said in a rather shaky tone, "L-let's just move on. The old night guard left you some… messages on what to do." Suspiciously, I agreed to stop barraging him with questions. _Why is he being so suspicious? What's he hiding?_ He showed me some of the other places when we came up to a purple curtain covered in stars with a sign saying "OUT OF ORDER." This time I was given an answer before I even asked, but it took him a second as the walk seemed to tire him out. Oh *sigh* that's *sigh* Foxy he was *sigh* shut down. *sigh* He sat down and I decided not to bother him with anymore questions. After a couple more rooms we passed by a door that said "bas men "in a faded dirty sign. I went to open the door and Mr. Fazbear stilled exhausted said with all his lungs, "WAIT!" He bent over to catch his breath and finally said in that same panicked tone "You can't go in there." _Alright I've had enough of this._ In a very agitated tone I said "Tell me why. What's down-""Look," he interrupted. "You're new here so I'm gonna cut you some slack. If someone says you can't go there. You listen to them, got it?" "Y-yes, sir. Sorry" I replied rather embarrassed at how I was acting. "That's quite alright m'boy, but just trust us. It's for your… own good." _Did he just say for yours, and everyone's? What's behind there?_ I was beginning to get a little nervous, but I calmed myself telling myself what's the worst that can happen? I turned away from the door and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Freddy inches from my face. "H-hey Fr-freddy. What are uhh... what are you doing here?" I said shakily. I turned to Mr. Fazbear to try and get some assistance, but he seemed to be just a surprised and nervous as I was. "Hey huh hey hey," he said with a rather disturbing glitch in his voice box. He had a deep voice and it was very cheery, but in this scenario it couldn't be more creepy. "I'm Freddy! What's your name?" He had a rather foul stench that I couldn't quite place, and after coughing at the disgusting smell I said, "Hello Freddy I'm Jason. I'm gonna be the new nightgaurd here." "Oh really," He said in an almost satisfied voice. "What happened to Mike Mr. Fazbear?" I couldn't tell but it looked as though he had a sly grin on his face for a second. Shocked to even be remembered in this conversation Mr. Fazbear stammered for a second then replied, "Ergh, hm, ah, well…" He looked at me realizing I was also waiting for an answer. "Mr. Schmidt unfortunately decided to leave for another-""So he's dead" Freddy said in a very sudden flat tone. _What the hell?! Dead? What's going on?_ I began to panic and for a second I was looking for a way to get out of the large animatronic standing almost a foot and a half taller than me. "Wha? No, no, no my good friend," He said nervously laughing and patting him on his shoulder. "He found a new job that could pay a little bit better than what we could afford_." He's lying. I can tell by the shakiness in his voice._ I thought. However, Freddy, although seemingly doubtful said in a less dry voice than before, "Oh alright, well I hope he comes back to visit…" They both seemed to look at each other as though they both knew something and they didn't want me to find out about it. His eyes for a split second seem to flash dark and I saw a wicked smile, but it seemed to be only me that saw it as Mr. Fazbear showed no reaction to it. _Okay what the fuck is going on? I'm beginning to wonder if this $120 is worth it._ Freddy snapped me out of my thought when he said "Well my break's over. I'm off to the stage! See ya tonight Jason! _Good luck._" There was that voice I heard last time when I looked at Freddy on the stage_. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm really imagining things anymore._ "Anyway… that's the end of the tour so you're free to stay and check the place out, or you can go home. Don't forget to sleep a little before your body adjusts to the hours." "Yeah… thanks," I said. I couldn't help but think that I should follow Freddy, or at least try and talk to Bonnie and Chica to see if they acted the same way. I headed back into the main dining area. I decided I would stay in the corner though instead of seeking them out. I can't explain it but I had a twisted feeling in my gut and was almost scared to approach them. However, all my fears were replaced when that familiar soothing voice of Chica said, "Jason!" giving me a hug from behind. "Chica *gasp* can't *gasp* breath. She quickly let go and giggled, "Sorry, but you're just so cute!" "You think I'm cute?" _What the hell? Since when do animatronics have feelings like that?_ I was quickly brought back to reality when I felt my cheeks getting hot. _Come on snap out of it man, she's a robot._ "Hehe. Yeah" She turned away looking down and I could've sworn that her face looked red also. She said in a nervous tone that was clearly trying to save herself from what she thought was embarrassment said, "Well you should go get some sleep. You've got a big night ahead of you." _Apparently so._ I thought. I went home, fell asleep surprisingly easily and woke up to the sound of Green Day playing from my alarm clock. I got dressed and drove off to the pizzeria. I had shaken off the events earlier, and walked in with my usual swagger. All my confidence seemed to drain out of me as I walked in. Without the children or any lights besides in Mr. Fazbear's office the place looked a lot more eerie. The dirty walls were somehow a lot easier to see along with the dirty linoleum floors. Some of the grey pictures of the original restaurant and family were tilted out of place. Then there were the animatronics. They were all standing on the stage bent over which wouldn't have been so bad had I not decided to go and look at them. Bonnie and Chica both looked normal, but Freddy. He always had to have something disturbing to try and rattle me and this time was no different. His eyes were both open and as I walked across the bottom of the stage his eyes would follow. I took a quick breath to try to calm down. _Not a problem, all I have to do is stay in the office and make sure nobody gets in._ I eventually left and entered Mr. Fazbear's office and he very quickly came up to me, handing me a pair of keys saying, "Lock up, and be in your office by 12:00, not 12:01, not 12:05. TWELVE O'CLOCK." "Got it," I responded. He quickly left the building as I looked at my phone. 11:50. I better get settled in. I walked into my office. Someone had the courtesy to partially clean off my table and left a note saying "Good luck on your first night here!" I also found a large cup filled with coffee. I wasn't a big coffee drinker but I appreciated the gesture. With that my phone beeped signaling it was 12:00. I looked on my chair and noticed a tablet with all the security camera feeds inter switchable. Thanks for the heads up. I wasn't upset for long as I very quickly figured out how to use it. At 12:05 the phone began to ring.

**Once again this is my first writing and I'm putting chapter 1 and 2 up at the same time so I'm not sure what feedback I'm getting. I apologize if it's too short or long or anything else. Give it some time as well. I would be glad to take opinions and perhaps write another story given to me by somebody else as an idea that I could take off with, but I do have quite a bit of ideas for this story. Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. First Night at Freddy's

**Hey guys I'm SO SORRY I haven't been writing I've been really busy with finals along with family, and simply writers block. I will get this chapter out and hopefully chapter 4 soon as well, but after the holidays I should post a lot for. NOTE: I only own Jason as my own O.C. I don't own any of the animatronics or other characters portrayed. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 3

Jason's P.O.V.

_Hello, Hello? Uh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read-_

I immediately tuned out after that knowing that it was safe to say this was just going to be a long drab of boring rules that I already knew or didn't matter to anyone anymore. I pulled out a bottle of water that I had brought from my apartment and kicked my feet up on the desk.

I coughed on my water for a second when I had heard the phone guy get a little more nervous and anxious saying, _"a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_What the fuck? Missing person. Why on earth…?_

My thought was interrupted when the phone guy quickly continued, _"Uh, the animatronics do tend to get a bit… quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_Okay… so they walk around a bit. No biggie, might be a little creepy but nothing to worry about… right?_ My palms began to get a little bit sweaty as I thought about this.

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Okay… so they walk around a bit, and are a little… glitchy. No biggie, might be a little creepy but nothing to worry about… right?_ My hands began to shake a little as I knew I was trying to give myself false courage.

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. However there is a bright side to this! Heh, uh you have been given a Freddy Fazbear mask that you can put on. Uh, for the most part heh, they'll see you as an animatronic and move on. Oh and to stop anything from coming down the front door try flashing your lights at them. They tend to glitch out and leave you alone, especially the old ones._

_Old ones? WAIT WHAT?!_ I immediately closed both doors and listened very carefully to hear what the man on the phone had to say to help. I started to feel panicked as I almost had tears forming at my eyes now fearing that I would die tonight

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

"THAT'S IT?!" I exclaimed shaking the phone almost praying that he would come back.

_Oh god, I'm going to die tonight…_ I sat in a fetal position in my black chair by my desk with my head buried in my knees and my arms wrapped around me. So many thoughts were racing through my mind and I was full of fear and adrenaline at the same time when I remembered,_ Gotta conserve power._ I looked at the tablet to see it already at 80% and still dropping. Reluctantly, I had to open the doors. 12:42. _Shit those doors waste a lot of power. _

I checked on the cameras and to my relief none of the animatronics had taken advantage of the time I had spent panicking as they were all still on the stage. 1:50. 67% and no movement. _Maybe this was just some cruel joke played on me._ The thoughts gave me fleeing seconds of comfort as immediately when I looked at the security cameras again it went black saying "SIGNAL INTERRUPTION"

"WHAT?! NO! COME ON COME ON!" I banged on the desk begging for him to say something else as I began to shake and was panicking again, taking small quick breaths. I took a few shaky breaths and tried to calm myself down. _Come on. Focus. Panicking won't solve anything._ Finally the cameras came back on to me seeing Bonnie no longer there. _Shit this isn't some cruel joke._ This is real. I hastily tapped around the cameras and found nothing. I took two more checks on all of the cameras and even looked at my doors. Where in the hell is she? I decided to take this as some kind of blessing and checked back on the other animatronics. Chica. Was. GONE. _Shit now there are two and I don't know where either of them are. _I looked around my cameras again and again, once again to no avail. 2:35 and my battery was at 41%. I couldn't afford to keep wasting my time on this wild goose chase. I consistently checked my lights and flashed my flashlight down the front hallway_. I'm demanding a door to close in front of here the second I get out of here. I hated to, but I knew I was already going to have to try surviving until I got the paycheck to pay my rent. _

I flashed my light down the front hallway again and saw…

A girl?

She was a small girl, around the age of 7 or 8 in a purple pajama dress dragging along a purple bunny. She looked up at the light and tiredly rubbed her eyes and yawned. She walked right towards me without a word. I couldn't do anything except sit there with my mouth open as this girl seemed to have unwittingly just survived hell. "Uh, little girl what are you doing here? We've been closed for a while now and it's not safe. You need to walk back out-" Realizing that she was already lucky to be alive I sighed and said, "Never mind. I guess you'll have to stay with me for the night." She sat next to me and leaned on my shoulder, looking as though she was going to fall asleep. I smiled at her innocence and then the next thing I knew.

"AAAAGGGUUUHHHHHHH!"

In a split second it seemed that little girl turned into a large figure that I couldn't make out before falling on my back out of my chair. It had screamed an ear deafening scream right in my face, and just as I was on the ground, fearing I might have just had a heart attack I looked up to now see a girl, around my age I presumed with pitch black hair like mine, along with purple highlights. She was wearing what looked like a punk rock t-shirt with a band that I'd never heard of before. She was holding her sides as she laughed at me and I just looked at her confused. Realizing my confusion, she seemed to get a bit annoyed. "It's me dummy" she said in an agitated tone and turned into Bonnie and again I couldn't help jumping. "H-h-h-how?" I said in possibly the wimpiest voice ever. Back in her earlier 20s form she was cracking up even more, "HAHAHAHA You should see the look on your face!"

Realizing that she wasn't going to hurt me I suddenly became very irritated and lashed out, "What is your problem! I'm trying to just survive a night and you're here," I sputtered to find the right words to show my angry, "PLAYING JOKES?!" It was lame, but she seemed to realize how upset I was and replied in a sincere tone, "You're right, I shouldn't have done that," she looked down seeming to almost truly be upset. "I'm sorry. And to answer your question well to make a long story short since becoming a part of these ugly robots at night we can change back into how our human form would look from anytime in our lives." "We?" I questioned. "Can the others do it to?" "Well no duh stupid. We're all souls of children that were killed by that man." she said in an impatient voice clearly trying to change the subject. "So how do you-""Look, Jake is it? It doesn't matter how we do it the important thing is that we can do it. If you want to learn about who we REALLY were do some research." I muttered under my breath, "It's Jason." "Whatever, Jay-Sin" she replied, hearing me very well for saying something in that soft of a voice.

After some awkward silence I finally broke it by asking her, "So do I need to worry about the others or are none of you really going to hurt me?" I asked with some hope in having an easy job. However to my utter displeasure she quickly replied, "Oh yeah you do. Freddy… well he hasn't exactly gotten over his death. He will stuff you in a suit, or he'll give himself a treat and he'll choke you in his human form," The thought of that giving him pleasure made me shuddered. "Foxy can get kind of… whacky. It really just depends on what she thinks of you so you better make a good impression." Confused, I asked, "Who's Foxy?" "You haven't met her? Oh, well she's the animatronic behind pirate cove. She's back there because of that biting incident in '87 or whenever it was. She isn't really that bad, but she can hold a grudge so stay on her good side. As for Chica and me-"Right as she said that I saw another little girl come in, this one with straight blonde hair in messy pigtails. "Chica it's too late, I beat ya to it." "Awww but I wanted to get him," the little girl said in a whining tone, but quickly turned into her normal animatronic form. "Good to see you still breathing Jason." she said with a giggle.

_I must be going insane. These animatronics even being here is ridiculous, but them being able to shift into human forms and simply laugh off my death. It just doesn't make sense how they can do that._

"Anyway," she said in an almost worried sounding tone making it obvious that she knew what I was thinking about. "I made you a cupcake for afterwards when I scared you, but no use in it going to waste." She handed me the cupcake and I eyed it very carefully before taking a small bite out of it. My eyes widened. "This is… amazing! Wow I've never had anything this good before!" I wasn't lying. This cupcake was like a small slice of heaven given to me before what I thought would be a fruitless attempt of survival. "Yeah, well you get good at doing something like that when you have 27 years alone to do it…" She said with a weak laugh. I began to feel sorry for these… things. Human or not nothing deserved to be treated like that. I wasn't sure how she would react to me touching her so I gave her a small pat on the back, but wasn't really sure what to say from there. I was surprised to get an immediate hug from Chica as she buried her head into my chest. Bonnie was just standing in the corner of the office seemingly staring into nothing deep in thought down the hallway. Never was I so wrong about that "nothing."

Suddenly I heard a quick THUD as she closed the door. I panicked for a second thinking this was all part of some devious plan, and pushed off of Chica. What happened next surprised me greatly. I heard some quick tapping on the door and turning on the light saw another animatronic. This one was what appeared to be a red fox, but I wasn't 100% sure. It had been torn up around its chest, leg, and cheekbone areas revealing some metal and wiring. It had an eyepatch on one eye, and the other shined a brilliant gold. "Aww c'mon guys, I wasn't gonna hurt him. Least not yet."

She also transformed into a girl who I presumed to be in her early twenties. She had frizzy red hair that went down to her mid back. She was tall for a girl, probably 6'3" or so and had dimples along with some very noticeable freckles. Her teeth were a little oddly shaped and crooked, but then again so was her animatronic form. "Are you guys gonna let me in or not?" She said annoyed. I didn't want to let anyone else in, but Bonnie seemed convinced and went for the button. I was too afraid that I might make them angry if I said anything against their opinion, and who knows what they would do to me. I looked over at Chica after relaxing and realized she was looking very upset now after I had pushed off her, but I didn't do anything.

Foxy immediately began inspecting me and making little grunts and noises of disapproval checking me and making notes at the smallest flaws I had. "Hmm so this is the new security guard. Handsome like him, but not exactly as big as Mike. But I bet Chica doesn't mind do you?" She said teasingly.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Once again I could've swore I saw Chica blush as she looked down and said in an annoyed, but timid voice, "Shut up Foxy." Right as it looked as though they were about to start a huge argument my alarm beeped signaling that it was 6:00. Damn. That went fast, but hey I'm not complaining. After looking down at my tablet for one last time I looked down seeing Freddy hadn't done anything all night. When I looked up again all three of the girls were gone. That was the craziest thing that's ever happened ever. _I wonder why Chica never changed into the same age as Bonnie and that one Foxy girl?_

I was too tired to ponder this question for very long. After carefully inspecting the animatronics who made no moves I went out to the car and drove home to take a well deserved rest.

**Anyway that was Chapter 3 I'm not really sure about it though if you guys don't want the shifting form thing to happen it might take a day or two more, but I could probably figure something else out. :D**


	4. Questions

**Hey guys I felt really bad about not doing anything for over a week so I trying to push this one out the same day as Chapter 3, but if not it'll be the next day. Enjoy! :D**

**BTW Senpai Rekt you're right that was a mistake Bonnie is a girl, and don't worry about Mangle, BB, etc. they're coming :D**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

The phone rang and I happily picked it up knowing that whatever he had to say would most likely make no difference to what would happen tonight. I couldn't explain it but I felt very happy and excited almost to be here today and see Chica, and even Bonnie and Foxy. But when the phone guy called the color all but drained out of my face.

_Uh what on Earth are you doing there? T-the kids… someone took a suit. The-they took some kids. I heard screams in the background and the sound of metal. The animatronics… they've lashed out. The police tried to come in and investigate, but they… they were attacked by the animatronics. They couldn't stop them and they had to pullout. We're closed you... _I heard a man yell a painful agonizing scream _you shouldn't be there. B-b-but I… it's safer to just stay where you are. Just try to survive the night… __**and don't trust anyone.**_ AGGGGGGHHHHH I heard a crunch and with that the phone message ended. That last voice sounded different. It was a voice I hadn't heard before and I knew immediately to heed its warning.

_Don't trust anyone_

Bonnie immediately came over looking normally, but I remembered what he said and although hesitantly I shut the door. Bonnie slammed into the glass in a rage, and I knew that thing was right on the phone. I immediately saw Chica come to the other side and I dove over to the other door and closed. Chica looked at me with sad eyes and said, "But…" she looked down and I for a second almost pressed the button, but I said almost unknowingly, "No. Not tonight." "Errrrghh you're smart Mike, but how long can you survive with both of us on these doors?" She said in a demonic voice.

_Mike? What the…?_

Then once again I unwillingly ran over to my desk and flipped it over, pushing it over to the center hallway with no door. I next began grabbing anything and everything that would block the door: chairs, file cabinets, even the tablet.

_What the…? This isn't me doing this. What's happening?_

**Time lapse**

_4:29. 5% How did this happen?_ Chica and Bonnie both tapped at my doors on the front and right and I could hear someone attempting to break the barrier I built in the front entrance. "C-C-C-C-C-COME ON-N-N-N-N J-J-J ASON! WE WON'T H-H-H-HUR-KILL HIM." Bonnie said struggling as she went around in a mad loop from different human forms and her animatronic form. "Y-Y-Y-Y-YEA. WE-WE-WE JUST WANT TO P-P-P-PLAY!" said Chica having the same problem as Bonnie then in her animatronic voice said, "L-L-L-LET'S EAT! HIM." There it was again. When Chica said him it was that voice in my head that came to me on the first day.

_Oh god. This is it. What happened to last night when they were so-?_ My thought was cut off as the power shut down. I sat there terrified as finally after pure darkness I saw Freddy's light from his blue eyes illuminate the room as he walked forward with the sound of metal pounding on linoleum. I sat in the corner opposite of him in pure terror. He switched to a smaller figure, but still plenty big around 6'6" but it was too dark for me to make out any features.

A deep and menacing laugh came over as he closed in on me. This wasn't a joking laugh it was a laugh of pure amusement at something as puny and insignificant as me being trapped. A hand came around my throat and lifted me up with ease. I kicked and reached for him, but it was no use. It was almost like he was too far away for me to ever reach him.

I felt the last pockets of air escaping my lungs as I watched the dark figure and Freddy switch back in forth, all the while saying in that voice, "Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU-OU-OU'RE N-N-NEX-X-X-X-X-T." He dropped me to the ground as my lungs for grasping for all the air they could get as I laid in a limp pile on the ground. I watched as now Freddy walked away without giving me another look. I thought it was over, and I would get the chance to run, but Chica and Bonnie both came in dragging me by my feet on the floor. I was too weak to fight them and eventually we were in the backstage. I looked up and saw nothing but masks all seemingly staring down at me. Freddy picked up my still limp body and gave pleasure in the sound of my back cracking and popping as he squeezed me. They opened up a suit that looked like Bonnie almost, but blue. He had a smiling face, but quickly that was taken away as they opened it up.

_This is how I'm doing to die. Stuffed into some metal suit left to rot by the company as they knowingly sent me to my death. Heh, at least I don't have to worry about the rent anymore._ A very weak smile came across my face as I thought about that, and it seemed to annoy Freddy.

He quickly began to work finishing the suit preparing my death when I heard it. DUN DUN DUN DUH. DUN NUH DUN DUH. HOLY SHIT IT'S 6:00! My body came to life and I started to get ready to walk out but something was wrong. Why aren't they letting go of me? I began to panic as I struggled to get free, but they showed no signs of stopping.

"Mike I know it's 6:00, but you've been at this for too long, and I'm tired of playing fair. It's time that you took a 'vacation' for a little." An insane small formed across his face. I heard banging from the front door and saw the manager yelling in a muffled voice from the door, "NO! LET HIM GO!" police pulled him back, but he kept trying to get them to stop to no avail.

I heard something that sounded like pure static. I looked over to one of the shelves to see an animatronic that almost looked like a more feminine version of Foxy. It was still making those static noises, but every once in a while things made sense, *buzzz buzzzz* "10-1" *buzzzzzz* _10-1? Wait… that's police code for bad signal or something. Is it trying to contact the police?_

My thought was interrupted by Freddy snapping around annoyed that he had been interrupted before stuffing me, "Oh shut up Vixen! The police are already here, but it doesn't matter! I thought I could trust you, but deep down I always knew you were always a goodie two shoes. I'll rip out that police radio like I did to the others!" The others looked among themselves but cringed as Freddy gave them all a look that said I'll do the same thing that I did to him to all of you if you complain.

He redirected his attention and grunted, as though the fun of killing me was taken away. He shoved my legs in and I felt them scraping against wires and in some areas begin to bleed. Next, he put the chest piece around my torso. I let out a loud groan as I felt a deeper part of the animatronic, the voice box I presumed, pushed hardly against my lung. I felt it become hard to breathe again all the while parts of the suit began piercing my skin.

However, I think the arms were the worst. I felt them being squeezed tighter and tighter and heard two loud snaps. I winced in pain while Freddy just smiled, pleased at the pain he was causing me. My fingers snapped next and finally all he had was the head to do. I was already bleeding almost everywhere and didn't have the strength to even let out a whimper. He looked at me with that crooked smile and slowly, painfully slowly, began to put the head on me.

All of a sudden though it seemed to stop. I couldn't see anymore, but I heard Freddy say, "Who the hell…?" Then the sound of an ear deafening scream made all the animatronics fall to the floor, but for some reason it didn't seem to bother me or hurt my ears. They all ran away and the head was taken off me. I saw what appeared to be an empty Freddy suit in front of me.

_No, that's not Freddy… He's different._

It was a golden suit with a blue bow tie instead of black like the one the normal Freddy had. It disappeared and suddenly my eyes went black. I saw what appeared to be Freddy, but this one also appeared to be different. Its eyes… they were human… bloodshot. The next thing I knew "IT'S ME" was flashing all over.

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!"

I fell out of my bed sweating and feeling sore all around my body. I panicked for a second realizing it was a dream, but I was very confused about what just happened. _What was that golden Freddy? Why were they calling me Mike? _So many questions raced through my mind, when I looked at the clock. _10:18 p.m. Holy shit I just slept for 14 hours?!_ I couldn't ponder it now as I had to rush to get ready for work.

**Anyway guys I tried throwing a bit of a curveball at you this time. For those who don't exactly understand what happened I'll try to explain what I was thinking when I wrote it, but you are all free to make your own conclusions or suggestions: So Jason was in the perspective of Mike, but was still able to think. The man who killed the children did it that night and they were about to shut down. The children's souls possessed the animatronics and became very aggressive. They tried murdering Mike (at least more than usual) and Freddy was annoyed that Mike last this long. You can decide if they were friends or not with Mike. Mangle actually does say 10-1 in the game and it does mean weak signal in police code. I don't necessarily think Mangle is good or bad in the game, but in this he/she will most likely be good if they are brought into the story. As for Golden Freddy, and the voice on the phone you'll have to find out later. I have a lot of plans for this story and it could go in a lot of directions. Thanks so much for the support! :D**


	5. Night 2 (Part one)

**Oh my gosh guys I'm really in to this right now. This is my third chapter today and who knows I might upload it tonight, but if not definitely tomorrow. I haven't seen any reviews for chapter 4 yet so I'm not following ideas given if there are any. Thanks you so much for all the positive reviews and any constructive criticism you guys have :D**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

Reluctantly, I started up my car and drove back to the pizzeria. Although nothing bad had happened last night I couldn't help but feel a little tense about going in after that dream. It just felt so real and I almost felt sore in the areas that were in pain during the dream.

_Relax Jason, nothing's going to happen. You're just going to hang out with Bonnie and… Chica._ I couldn't explain why, but that immediately brightened my mood. As I pulled in I quickly walked in almost turning it into a trot as I entered the building. 11:51 I better get going to my office.

12:00 came and I tensed as the phone rang again. I was praying that this would just be another _"do a good job, don't die night."_ To my relief the phone guy just gave more instructions and told me about Foxy whom I already became acquainted with. The message ended and I was pretty sure that I would be safe tonight. I looked down at my tablet to see that Chica had already left. That gave me butterflies for a second, but then I thought to myself _C'mon man what's the matter with you?_ Chica came in without a word still in her animatronic form. She pouted her way into the room and abruptly sat down on the table with her arms across her chest. "Uh hi Chica. Uh, where's Bonnie?" I asked trying to give a conversation that wouldn't indulge into her problems and as to why she was upset.

"UGHH," she groaned. "Chica where's Bonnie? Chica where's Freddy? Chica go do this, Chica go get that!" She said in a mocking tone getting more and more frustrated. "I just… I just want people to notice me. You know?" Alright so we're going down this path already. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a side hug she began to almost seem to cry a little.

"Hey, hey come on now. Don't… don't cry it's okay." She wiped her tears and said, "Oh I'm sorry Jason I don't mean to seem needy I know you were just trying to start a conversation, but I'm just tired of being teased and talked down to by the others." I paused not really knowing what to say.

After a long pause of composing a sentence that I hoped wouldn't get me killed I finally said, "You aren't being needy everybody feels a little left out sometimes, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Why don't you go down there and talk to them about how you feel? I'm sure they'll apologize and you'll all be better for it." I said it as a good idea for her, but mainly it was so she would go away. I wasn't exactly a great person to talk to about people's problems and certainly not with an animatronic bird that could and probably would crack my skull in half if I said the wrong thing.

She sniffled a bit and got up. "Thanks Jason. You're a really nice guy." "Yeah no pro-" I was cut off by a kiss on the cheek suddenly and I sat there in shock for a moment with my mouth slightly opened. She giggle at me looking as stunned as I was. "See you soon, handsome" She said in a flirty tone, and walked back into the darkness

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling with my arms back behind my head as I smiled and sighed. _Chica… Just thinking about her now made me smile. I can't explain why but I was really starting to love her. _

My thought was quickly cut off when I heard a male's voice say, "Hey loverboy. Get your heads out of the clouds for a minute." I nearly fell out of my chair thinking someone had come in to see me slacking off or something. I saw a figure leaning against the wall, but just beyond the light so as I couldn't see any of his features. "Oh-uh well Sir I uh…" I fumbled for words and I was cut off as the figure walked into the light. "Relax. I'm not some management goon here." He said it in a thick almost Italian mobster sounding voice. Looking to be around 18 he had leather biker jacket along with some jeans with tears near his knees. He walked in thick black rubber shoes that made his presence known with every step he took. His wavy black hair almost identical to mine just fell above his ice blue eyes.

"I'm guessing you aren't an idiot and you can figure out who I am eh?" He said really emphasizing his accent. "Uh look buddy we're closed…" He gave an ice-cold chuckle a little closing his eyes and then spat on the floor as he turned over to me in anger. He grabbed me by the chest area of my shirt with surprising strength for someone his size, and pulled me up close to his face. "Look. Buddy, don't play stupid with me. I know you know who I am, and I saws what happened there." I looked around trying to find a way out of this and he pushed off when he realized what I was doing. "Look, Jason. I'm not gonna kill ya. Least not yet. I see how Chica looks you and that's a real treat. Same thing happened to that Mike guy and I did the same thing to him as I'm going to do to you. You have until the end of your shift tomorrow to either get Chica to not like you, or you quit. Kpeesh? If you don't do either I'm pretty sure you already know what's gonna happen." He gave me a smirk looking at me with a face that almost said I DARE you to test me. He got up, brushing his jacket and turned around heading for the front. "Oh," he chuckled. "By the way, you might want to not make Chica mad when you get her off ya. You won't like an angry Chica." With that he walked away back into the darkness and I saw his shadow grow into a Freddy form before disappearing.

_Shit what am I gonna do? I can't let Chica be mad at me and I need this check. _

It was then that I remembered something from my dream last night, _**Trust nobody…**_

_But I can trust Chica right? I mean-_

"No. You can't." I recognized the voice, but couldn't quite place where I heard it or the person that said it was coming from. _Wait a minute… That's the voice from the phone! _As I was thinking this I heard the voice again come from an unknown location say, "Hello Jason. I see you haven't been heeding my warnings."

I stood up almost out of instinct saying in a voice to loud to be courageous, "Who's there? Show yourself!" I heard a sigh and then it said, "If you say so." Then out of nowhere a white masked figure with an empty smile came over me shrieking and I passed out.

**Alright guys so Chapter 5 Woohoo! I know it was a little short and a little confusing but we saw some Freddy action and even a little Marionette sneak peak! I know it might not make a whole lot of sense, but this chapter and chapter 6 maybe even 7 if it gets too long will all be table setters for the story. Also another note I don't think I will be going in the direction of the old animatronics anymore so ignore that. I may have a part where we see them, but they won't be alive or important characters. Hope you all enjoyed! :D**


	6. Character Clearup

**Senpai Rekt as to your request and I did forget to do this early this will be a description along with maybe some side notes of the characters and the story. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BESIDES JASON AS MY OWN OC AND THESE ARE MY DESCRIPTIONS OF THEM AS TO GO ALONG WITH THE STORY. I also did say I was going to mix around FNAF1 and 2.**

Bonnie Animatronic: Female, green eyes 6'2" without ears, 6'8" with ears. She has the purple fur like in FNAF 1, however she has a bit more of a human form similar to Chica's build. Her personality as of now is unknown to the readers and honestly I haven't began thinking of ways to develop her yet, but it will be discovered soon.

Bonnie in her 20s (Tell me a name you guys want for her in the reviews): Female, green eyes, around 5'10" skinny. Black hair with some purple highlights (I do the black hair a lot I know). Wears a black punk rock t-shirt and any other features are up to you guys to imagine for yourselves.

**Note: **Any other human forms will most likely not be present in the future. This is the same for all animatronics

Chica Animatronic: Female, magenta eyes. 6'0. She pretty much has the same features as her animatronic in FNAF 2 body wise. She so far has a shy personality and in case you can't tell is starting to have a crush on Jason

Chica in her 20s (Need a name for her too): We haven't seen it yet and I haven't indulged as to why ;D

Freddy Animatronic: Very tall 6'7" Has his typical black tie and black top hat. Ice blue eyes and a menacing set of teeth behind that fake smile he wears during the day. He is pretty similar in almost all aspects to Freddy in FNAF 1. Very aggressive towards Jason, but it hasn't been shown directly to him (yet). Strong and cold-hearted if he catches you and he has the time you aren't going to escape him. Stronger than all the others in their animatronic forms.

Freddy Human (Need a name, but I guess we could still call him Freddy if you guys want): Around 18 or 19, He has wavy black hair similar to Jason. Ice blue eyes like his animatronic that tell anyone that get in his way that he wouldn't be bothered by killing them (literally). He has an Italian mobster accent wearing a black leather jacket, torn up faded jeans, and thick black boots that makes himself known to everyone in the room. He will kill Jason if he keeps talking to Chica, but his motives for this so far are unknown and I have some ideas, but I'm not sure where I'm going to go with it.

Foxy Animatronic: I'm not going to get into this one very much since she won't be a very big character in this story in her animatronic form so let's say she just looks like the one from FNAF1.

Foxy Human (Name needed): Frizzy, long red hair. Freckles and dimples on her face. She has a scrawny figure and is pretty pale. She wears long jeans that you would roll up around your feet and has a sky blue tanktop. Her personality isn't revealed yet, but I think she'll be a little bit of many features such as, goofy, obnoxious, and loud, but also sometimes will go on a deeper more emotional level.

Jason: 6'0" wavy dark black hair brushed to the side. I really don't go much into his features because I want each of the readers to have their own image of what Jason would look like to them.

As for Marionette and Golden Freddy you'll just have to find out. Both of them are going to be good and they will help Jason survive this hellhole. They'll be revealed soon and it will be very different to all of the other stories I've been reading on here so I hope you guys like it :D

Mangle might come in, but only for a very brief section, but I'm not exactly sure. Again this is my theory that Mangle actually is good, and that she/he isn't possessed in the actual game. She/he (Whatever your opinion is) does say 10-1 and the phone guy talks about how they have a criminal database installed in them and 10-1 in police code means bad reception or weak signal. I believe she/he is trying to contact the police, but because he/she can't she takes things into her own hands.

The building has the front section open like in FNAF2 along with the side doors that are closable in FNAF1. I hope this cleared up most of this and if you have any more questions in the reviews I will try to answer them as soon as I can


	7. Night 2(part 2)

**Hey guys once again I'm really into it and I'm trying to get another chapter out today. Don't expect this many to be out at a time for much longer though with the holidays and school coming after break, but for now enjoy! :D**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

_Where..? Where am I?_ I stood up in what appeared to just be dark nothingness.

"_**In your mind. I've brought you here because you wanted to see and speak to me."**_

I jumped at the voice thinking that nobody was hear or listening. "Alright show yourself! Who are you?" I yelled into the darkness. _**"Relax Jason. I'm not going to hurt you."**_ It said in a voice that would've probably calmed me down, if I wasn't in this kind of a situation. Suddenly out of nowhere, a figure materialized and began walking towards me. I immediately recognized this figure. "Mom?" She chuckled and said, "No, but I look like her don't I? You see in here I can be anything and anyone you want me to be. Just think of someone."

_Chica…_

The figure frowned at this, but listened and turned into the figure. _Wow… She looks exactly like her. The beak, the fur, it all looks so… real._ She gave me a dry, unamused smirk and said, "Yes I know it's impressive. But I must say for a person who I came to believe was rather smart you're a damned fool for letting that demonic scrap of metal come near you again after my warning."

"You're warning? What do you…?" I realized then that this was the thing from my dream that had given me the warning. "Yes my warning. You see I can materialize in any aspect of the mind, even communicate with the minds of others in the physical world to make it seem as though I'm really speaking to them. So in the office if anyone saw you, it would've looked as though you were insane." She said with a cocky grin that annoyed me. "In reality though they are just thoughts I put into their heads. However in the physical world, your world, I cannot change my physical form and I'm forced to stay in that damned puppet."

A million questions ran through my mind but before I could even ask one it said, "I know this is all confusing to you, but just try to follow and listen. You see, Fred or, Freddy rather, has a similar trait as mine. He can enter a person's dreams. Last night that's what happened to you. I used all of my strength to stop him, but I'm afraid I have yet to fully recover from my failed attempt at saving Mike…"

_There's that Mike name again. Who is this guy and why is he so important to everyone here?_

"Ahh so you haven't looked into him." she said reading my mind again. That was getting irritating and she gave me an apologetic look still knowing what I was thinking. "Sorry," I said to her, "it's just that I'd like to able to think to myself and ask my own questions." "Fair enough," she said in response. "Ask away."

_Where do I even began?_ I thought to myself. Pleased that I wasn't interrupted I finally asked, "Who is this Mike guy I keep hearing about?" Quickly, she responded, "He was the night guard before you… at least the last one that survived more than a night." I shuddered at this as she continued. "He and Chica had a very… intimate relationship, not like now where she could become human, but solely in her animatronic form. Anyway they began to see each other too often for Freddy's liking. After failing to get to him in the physical world he decided to attack his dreams. I protected him, but Mike's sanity when he slept all but shattered. He began not sleeping for days at a time weeks even. Although I kept Freddy in check protecting Mike in his dreams, he stayed at trying to figure out how he could rid himself of Mike. Then Freddy did something that caught me off guard. He entered the other animatronics memory banks and fried most all of their memories of friendship with Mike. They treated him as a normal guard, but Mike was smart enough to hold out now, seeing Chica's change in moods. He held out for a week or so, before the animatronics got…" She stopped and paused seemingly saddened by whatever she was going to say next. "Those poor children…" She said this in a voice level that was so as to try to not let me hear it and I could've sworn I had seen a tear begin to form at her eye, but realizing that I was beginning to stare at her she stiffened up and continued. "Anyway… those kids weren't like the normal animatronics and they weren't going to play fair. They had a better knowhow than the animatronics and they simply waited out at the doors until he was out of power. You were reliving what happened to Mike in your dream only Freddy was going to prevent you from waking up again."

This thought gave me goose bumps, but then I came to a realization and asked, "Wait how could Mike and Chica have had a relationship if there wasn't any human interaction between the two?" I asked. She smiled and said, "Machines have souls too Jason. They feel more than most imagine. You and that Chica really do love each other, but if that child takes over… it will not hesitate in killing you. Those children gave them the ability to change forms, and the animatronics have taken it along with controlling themselves… for the most part."

"But why-"I was cutoff when seemingly everywhere I heard, "Jason? Come on Jason what are you doing? Wake up!"

_Chica…?_

The figure smiled at me and said, "Well it looks as though you have a visitor, you best be waking up now." "Wait! When will I speak to you again?" I asked hoping for an answer. "Don't worry we can speak again tonight. Until then Jason." Everything began to seemingly melt around me and I swore before I woke up I saw the figure still standing there also melt into the thing that jumped over me.

I opened my eyes and nearly fell out of my chair seeing Chica and Bonnie both standing over me with worried expressions on their faces. Chica wrapped her arms around me and said, "Oh Jason thank goodness you're okay! We thought Freddy had-""Had knocked you out." Bonnie said cutting Chica off and giving her a look that said _not another word about it_. "Uh yeah I-I'm fine. I just dozed off is all." I said cautiously figuring I shouldn't tell them just yet about what happened in case they weren't very friendly towards whoever it was. Plus I wouldn't want Freddy knowing about it either, even though I was sure he already knew.

I looked down at my watch which read 5:24 which was still plenty of time, but I said to them, "Well you girls best be going back to the stage." I didn't want to have anything else weird happen tonight and I was going to try to process everything that just happened. A sad look formed on Chica's face but she said, "Oh, yeah you're right I suppose… goodnight Jason." "Night Chica" I replied half hoping for a kiss like last night, but I didn't even get a look or laugh after that. They both walked into the darkness, Chica holding her head down, Bonnie not seeming to be affected or care about why I wanted them to leave so early.

I sighed a sigh of relief thinking the rest of the night would be done with anything else happening, but that soon left me as I heard sarcastic clapping from the right door. I hit the light button to see human Freddy, Fred the figure called him standing there. "Impressive," he said smirking at me. "A good start to getting Chica away from you, Jason. And here I was thinking I was going to have the joy of cramming you into a suit." He laughed and walked away back to the stage I presumed.

_What the hell is he talking about? Wait… oh my god I'm an idiot._ I realized then how sad I made Chica. I knew I would have to make it up to her, but it wouldn't be tonight. The bell rung signaling six o'clock. I stayed in my office for a few more minutes after what happened to Mike in my dream. I walked down the hall before passing by Foxy's cove with the sign that read, SORRY, OUT OF ORDER. I came closer to it and thought for a moment. _So you must be the one that bit those people…_ As I thought this a hook popped out of the curtain and snagged my shirt pulling me in…

**Well well Foxy made an appearance. What's going to happen here? Lemon alert? I figured I'd start setting the table for you guys and leave you on a cliff hanger for a while. Chapter 7 (8th post on the story) will most likely finish setting it up and the story will get really good after that. :D**


	8. Into the cove

**Hey guys just a quick heads up this chapter will be a little shorter. I wasn't really in that much of a writing mood, but I wanted to get one more chapter posted before Christmas. Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 7**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I winced as I was engulfed inside of the curtain, fearing that I was seconds away from a painful, agonizing death. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I opened my eyes still cringing, to see Foxy still holding my shirt with her animatronic fist aimed at me, awaiting an answer. "What are you talking about?" I replied in a shaky voice fearing the worst. She saw the true fear and confusion in my eyes and in an annoyed growl she let me go, still looking hostile though. "I don't know what you did back there, but Chica looked as though she was about to bawl her eyes out when she walked back to the stage. Now what did you do!?" She answered showing a little more anger in her visible eye, cocking her fist back a little more. "I-I-I didn't d-do anything!" Nervous, I began stuttering for words. "P-plus, why would anythin-ing I do b-b-bother her?" Agitated she replied, "Are you really that stupid? Chica absolutely. LOVES. YOU." Wha? _Why would she like someone like me?_ Almost like she knew what I was thinking she sighed and said, "Because you're just like Mike, only with a more sensitive side." She said this with a trailing voice almost getting lost in her thoughts before remembering what was happening, and in another growled tone she continued, "At least that's what she thought until earlier. What did you even do?"

_What did I do? Oh that's right… I recalled telling her to leave rather abruptly and rudely without much of any reason. She must've thought that I didn't want her around. _I looked at Foxy still awaiting an answer, looking more and more willing to stab me with her hook every second that I didn't give her a response. _Shit what do I do? I can't tell her about the conversation I had with… that thing._ I made a mental note to myself to ask for its name when, if, I saw it again.

Seeing Foxy's agitation and her giving me a look that said, _Give me one lie, and I'll kill you on the spot._ I sighed and told her about Freddy's visit. I didn't tell her about the visit from the creature or Freddy attacking me in my dream. I almost unwillingly it seemed remembered the advice it gave me, and gave her just enough details to make it believable and not get me killed.

I refocused on my current situation and looked back up at Foxy, who was now in her human form. She had a look of sincere concern and sympathy for me. She raised up a hand, and I flinched, closing my eyes, but soon relaxed when she pulled me in for a hug. I never noticed it before, but she had a sweet scent of cinnamon almost to her. I couldn't tell because I was buried in a hug, but I thought I heard a sniffle and thought she was crying. I wasn't sure why, but that made me realize how much I wanted to cry too. I wasn't usually emotionally but I really did want to cry, but I held it back. I hugged her back tighter and we stayed like that for a while without a word. Foxy was the one to break the silence by saying in a weak voice, "You should get going. It's almost 8:00." I wasn't sure how she knew, but I was pretty sure she knew somehow. "You're right. Thanks uh Foxy." I said awkwardly not really sure what else to call her. "Please," she said raising her hand smiling a genuine smile, "call me Mia." I smiled at her friendliness and opened the curtain walking out. I walked out sneaky by Mr. Fazbear's office and the few other employees that had to come in early for whatever reasons. I walked out to my car and carefully drove home thinking about how all of this would turn out and what would be the end result. I can't explain it, but I wasn't really doing this for the money anymore, I was doing it for something more personal. Love? Curiosity? Adventure? I wasn't quite sure, but I didn't think too long about it as I collapsed in bed.

**Anyway that was Chapter 7 and I'm sorry Senpai but no lemon 4u :3. I'm also sorry it was so short, but I didn't think I should put this and what will now be Chapter 8 together ;-; Anyway we got to see a little more deeper into Foxy's personality and she is the first one with an official name in out story! (Different from their animatronic). :D**


	9. Sorry guys

Guys I owe you all a huge apology. When I go to my dad's house I have no way of uploading on here so I would write on my laptop, email it to myself and copy it once I get to a computer that can upload (it's a school computer with monitoring and filters). Now I would've published some chapters, but I forgot it at my mom's house. I go over every other Friday and come back the next Friday. I would've then written now, but I have had a large string of anxiety attacks as of recently. I've tried to write but I feel pressured right now that too many people are waiting or that nobody is. If you could please write a review if you are still waiting on me, I'd appreciate it. Hopefully it will motivate me to at least try to write a couple of chapters before I go back to my dad's house. No promises however because I'm not sure how my anxiety is going to react. Thank you all for your patience :D


	10. The Marionette

**Hey guys I got a little bit less anxious and some motivation from An Amateur Supervillain go check him/her out! He/she is awesome and writes really good stories! Anyway I'm pumping out a couple chapters today and I hope you enjoy after quite a long time of not posting. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 8**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I arrived at my apartment, finally realizing how tired I was now that all of the adrenaline had worn off. My legs felt like lead, head throbbing, and my hands shaking terribly. I collapsed in my bed, just needing to try to rest and meet with the thing that I was speaking to.

I fell asleep surprisingly quickly for being in such a terrible bed. It was more of a table than a bed it was that hard, but none the less, I was asleep quickly and was soon enshrouded in a familiar darkness. A cool gray mist kissed my feet as it swirled and surrounded me. Normally, I would've been terrified and trying to find a way out of this, fearing the horrors ahead. However, tonight was different and it almost seemed comforting, surrounding me and holding me in a blanket that would protect me from the outside. I hadn't felt like this in a while now. I haven't felt safe since I began working at Freddy's, hell, I hadn't felt a real safeness since I left my parent's house on my own. It wasn't a typical happy, hugging everywhere, mother crying waving until the last of the car was consumed by the horizon goodbye. No, this was a rather violent and abrupt goodbye. Granted I had never caused any of this I felt the need to make my own decision to leave before I was caught in the crossfire.

My father, tall and reasonably fit for a man entering his late 40's and working frequently, was away from home often during work, but he would usually come home happy to see me with some form of souvenir from where he had come from. He had slick black hair, similar to mine that was now showing gray and thinning. He began to come home later as he got older, and he would often have the stench of beer on his breath when he came home late. I was around 19 at the time and it began to crack and tear apart our already brittle relationship we had. I was more worried for my mom than I was myself. They would argue whenever he came home drunk and would often argue as I lied in my bed awake listening to the shouts coming from one another. Often I would here a bottle crack and shatter, presumably from my dad, and I would rush down the stairs into whatever room they were in. When they would see me they would stop and take their argument into their bedroom. I would lay awake hearing my mother's weeps not of pain, but of sadness and sorrow. I myself began to cry as I knew the only reason she dealt with it was for my sake. I decided then and there that I would leave to give my mother the freedom to leave him. I felt no sympathy for that jackass of a father and hoped she would leave him that day. When I left, I figured I'd just done something good for my mother who deserved much more and let her be free. Never before was I so wrong…

My father brutally murdered my mother that night…

The police report said that she had been brutally stabbed five times in her torso, puncturing one of her lungs. Next, she was beaten with a bat on her face and chest, breaking her ribs and nose. Then she had her eyes stabbed multiple times, causing her to be blinded. She was apparently let go to wander as there was a trail of blood and footsteps. When she fell she was stabbed to death in the back multiple, excessive amounts of times. The police said they've never seen any man more sadistic about murdering someone, and not even trying to hide or run from it. He just stayed there and waited, cooperating with the police.

The thought of this made me begin to shed some hot tears down my face. I was angry, upset, and confused all at the same time. I blamed my father for doing it, but then I blamed myself for leaving my mother. I realized I wasn't what was caging those two in, I was the glue that held them together and I broke them. I was abruptly awoken from my train of thought as the mist began to flow off of me in a vortex. It began to thicken as it packed itself and suddenly I was greeted by the puppet figure that I had seen during my shift. **"It wasn't your fault Jason. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. Had you have stayed all you would've done is witnessed the brutality for yourself."** It said in a soothing, echoing tone. It slowly floated towards me wiping a hot tear off of my cheek. It continued by saying, **"Take comfort in knowing your mother is in a better place and your father will pay for what he has done. Seem insensitive, but we must talk quickly, for my time is limited." **I sniffled a bit, rubbing my nose and began to try to focus. "Okay okay, I'm good. Let me ask first before anything, who are you?" I asked with curiosity on the brain. The figure smiled and shifted into a woman. She had a tight blue dress on with black heels, and diamond earrings. She had a soft face with a loving smile, as though a child had just asked her a cute question. Her long curly brown hair bounced as she approached me. "I am many things, I can be anything so I can be anyone, but those at the pizzeria call me Marionette." she said now in a very soothing voice sounding like a human now. The area around us began to rumble like an earthquake, and I witnessed the Marionette flicker before me. Looking down at her arms she said in a very hushed tone, "Freddy is coming tonight. I'm sorry Jason but there isn't much time so I'm going to try to explain this quickly as I did earlier. Freddy can and will invade your dreams at night every so often, but it weakens him so he needs to build up his energy to do so. Myself and Golden Freddy will do our best to protect you and for now it seems as though we can keep him at-""Wait Golden Freddy?" I interrupted, "You mean that thing that appeared in my dreams last night?"

She nodded, and once again and again, the area shook, much more violently this time. "Agh!" She spat, changing back to her puppet form **"I'm sorry Jason, but I have to ready myself to protect you. I won't be able to speak with you tonight, but he shouldn't hurt you tonight. You won't notice this time as I was only caught off guard the first time. Goodbye Jason." **Her voice began to fade as she vaporized into a swirling vortex of mist that disappeared out of thin air. "Huh? Wait no! Don't go yet!" I said slashing at the ground where she seemingly disappeared. I had so many more questions to ask her. Mind racing, I was quickly interrupted by what felt like the whack of a bat on my head and suddenly I woke up. I looked over at my clock and saw the time reading 4:13. _Good. A realistic amount of sleep this time._ Nothing hurt as I looked around expecting to be sore or in pain like I was last night.

**Time Lapse**

I looked down at my flip phone as I was watching some show that I was watching, but wasn't really processing anymore. I was so deep into thought about tonight and what would happen the next time I encountered the Marionette. _Come on Jason. 10:41. Better get ready I thought to myself._ I got up, got dressed in my uniform. I then went into my bathroom and began brushing my teeth, when suddenly I heard a child's giggle. I dropped my toothbrush out of pure surprise and fear. The old crumbling door creaked open as I peeked out into my living room, looking for the source of the sound. I began to slowly creep around, inspecting the place. _Pull yourself together man. Even if someone was here it's just a kid. What's the worst that could happen? _I knew not to think like this and I knew better. However, after not finding anything for a good 10 minutes I was beginning to think it was nothing, when finally I froze at the door to see the same Golden Freddy suit that I had seen in my dream. I froze and stood still, intimidated by the force in front of me not knowing what its intentions were. We stared each other down for a second, and eventually, causing me to flinch it made that same child's laughter. The figure suddenly vanished and I stood for a moment, dumbfounded by the fact that it really didn't do anything. I relaxed, hoping that it was truly good. I walked back to where I was brushing my teeth and saw that my cracked mirror was fogged over like someone had been taking a shower. Written in it were two words that made my heart sink down to the people below me.

IT'S ME.

**Anyway guys finally I have uploaded and I set it up for the most part, leaving you with a little cliffhanger to sit on. Hope you all enjoyed :D**


	11. Night 3 (Part one)

**Hey guys before I get started I just wanted to say thank you so much! 3000 views wow! I did this just as something fun and didn't expect much to come of it, but that's just crazy to me! Thank you so much for the support! :D**

**Chapter 10**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

After seeing that Golden Freddy I wasn't sure what to think about coming into work today. Was he trying to hurt me? Could it have been a warning? Maybe he just came to check on me… I convinced myself to trust that last option even though I knew it was most likely a lie. I walked down the stairs almost falling down as I descended to the bottom floor. The lobby was eerily quiet and I soon discovered that nobody was there, not even behind the counter. I walked out to be greeted by a brisk October wind and the sound of leaves rustling on the ground. I turned to see who made the noise.

It was none other than Golden Freddy himself.

However, this time he was standing, and after studying him for a second I realized there was something, no, someone in the suit. I could make out a pair of bloodshot green eyes and a sadistic smile coming from inside the suit. I noticed that he had one of the suit's hands clenched, clearly holding something and I slowly began to back away. The second he saw my feet begin to shuffle backwards he charged after me, revealing a large shift blade in his hand. I immediately turned around and in a full out sprint, and began running to my car. I crossed the parking lot that was completely empty besides my car. As I approached it I opened that car, feeling the air of a hand grabbing for me.

I closed and locked the doors behind me, but there was nothing. Silence. _What the hell… where did he go?_ I blinked for a second and everything seem to comeback. There were cars in the parking lot and people walking in and out of the apartment, along with a small crowd looking on at me with tense stares. I let out a sigh of relief before nearly having a heart attack as the tapping of my window came. "Jason? JASON! Come on, what are you doing?" I saw Ashley standing over me with a look of… concern? She had never seemed to care at all about me, but now it looked a sincere look of worry. I rolled down my window and said to her, "Hey Ashley… uhh what's up?" "Jason what were you doing? I came over to you because you dropped your keys and you bolted away from me into your car. What's going on?" She said panting, out of breath. I felt around in my pocket realizing that I didn't find my keys in their normal spot inside of my pocket. Ashley held them in her hands dangling them and slowly I reached for them and grabbed them. I realized she was still waiting for a response, but I knew if I told her she'd think I was insane so I pretended I didn't hear her. Stuttering and grabbing my keys, I said, "Uh th-thanks. I uh, I gotta go t-to work now. B-bye Ashley." She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it and she just quietly watched me roll up the window and drive out of the parking lot. As I pulled out of the lot who else would I see sitting there?

Golden Fuckin' Freddy… but this time was different. The person inside had a tanner skin complexion and deep blue eyes along with a look of concern and almost apology on his face. Just as I began to come closer the suit emptied and it sat like it had in my room. It made that same creepy giggle and simply vanished.

I drove down the road cold, not being helped by the dying heater in my car that was about as helpful as a small piece of coal in a furnace. I was deep in thought about Golden Freddy, but I wouldn't be able to ponder it for long as I was beginning to arrive to the pizzeria. As I pulled up into the cracking parking lot and stopped under the shadow of the illuminated neon light that would twitch on and off.

_This is going to be a long night._

**Guys I'm sorry it was a short chapter, but I didn't have much time and the next chapter will be very large and I didn't feel that I would've given the moment with Golden Freddy justice if I just kept going. I hope you enjoy and keep reading! :D**

**P.S. I'm also going to try to start replying to comments below so if you have any questions ask away!**


	12. Please tell me in the comments

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in awhile. As you hopefully know at least if you've read everything I post I can't always be on to write or post. Well I'm back and I've started chapter 10, but I've just sort of been at a blank with it recently. I'm kind of blocked, but at the same time kind of bored. Should I write another story and give Dangerous Decisions a little break? Please leave a comment on this and even if you want to message me an idea if you'd like. **


	13. Night 3 (Part Two)

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't posted it's a mix of not being able to write last week and just being stuck the last few days I hope you can forgive me and stay patient with me as this is my first story. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 10**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

With a huff of despair I walked into the pizzeria, getting anxious about the night ahead of me. I walked over to the stage and found that all animatronics, still in their sleep mode, hadn't made any strange movement, Freddy included. Not even his eyes were open staring at me like he had done before. He looked just as idle as Bonnie and Chica to both of his sides. To a normal person, this would've been comforting, but it just seemed too good to be true. I couldn't exactly explain it, but Freddy behaving made me think that he had a dirty trick up his sleeve tonight that he was just waiting to surprise me with this time. I made my way over to Chica, feeling a slight spark of joy at the thought of seeing her tonight. Quickly that turned to dread as I remembered what Freddy told me. _You have until the end of your shift tomorrow to get Chica off of ya, or you can quit._

I was saddened by this thought as I climbed onto the old, fading brown wood stage. I began to slowly weave my fingers through her yellow fur on her head. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I began to feel somewhat of a connection to her, and I didn't want her to go. On the other hand I really needed that money. I began to ponder this, but before I could get too deep in thought I heard a voice. "Y-Y-You shouldn't t-t-touch thin-thin-things that aren't your-yours!" I quickly looked up to see Freddy looming in all his 6'7" of pure terror. He had a stern look on his face, but soon I realized he was in his animatronic mode and was speaking to me as though I was a child who had just been caught as a petty thief. Nonetheless, it was still creepy to see him wake up so suddenly. We had a stare down, my dark brown eyes clashing with his ice blue eyes. Suddenly he moved, this time irregularly rolling his head, making the sound of… crunching bones inside him. He also had a foul stench to him and realized that there was something rotting inside his suit. He gave me a sadistic smile at the face of horror I had made and said in his animatronic voice, this time perfectly smooth. "Fiiiiiivvvveeee minutes Jason! You better get going pal!" This didn't sound like a prerecorded message this time, and that gave me goosebumps all along my arms. With that he went back into sleep mode and I began to creep off of the stage in case he decided to make another move.

Unsurprisingly I heard him again, this time in a human voice like the one I'd heard the night before. "Oh and Jason… I hope you know what's good for you, but if not… good luck." I spun around to only find that Freddy was in the same position he had been when I came off of the stage. Afraid of any other encounters, I quickly went down to my office in a fast paced walk that soon turned into a jog, bumping into a table knocking some of the party hats over. I decided to avoid Pirate's Coe, less I have another encounter with Foxy, or worse… I weaved my way through the building and finally reached my office. With a sigh of relief nothing else happened, I placed myself into the chair prepared for anything. I fell out of my chair at the sound of the phone ringing. I picked it up and yelled into the phone, "WHO IS THIS?" I smacked myself on the forehead when I heard the phone guy with another recording, babbling on about something or other that I wasn't particularly interested in. I decided to mute the phone and focus on the task at hand.

I looked down at my tablet to see that Chica and Bonnie had both already left. I was nervous for a moment but then figured that neither of the two girls would harm me. Bonnie for some reason went into the backstage area, seeming to be mesmerized by an endoskeleton sitting on the table. She seemed fairly distracted as she began to tinker with the thing, touching it in certain spots, and unscrewing bolts and screws here and there almost as if though in a trance. I found Chica already half way across the pizzeria, but I lost her when the signal was cut off from my tablet, indicating she had moved. I was panicked a little to see here nowhere on the screens, and checked all three of my doors to find no signs of her there either. _Chica, you better not be planning on scaring me tonight… _I thought to myself as I continued to search. Suddenly, I saw the tiniest sign of movement in Pirate's Cove coming from both ends. I figured that she and Foxy were having a conversation about who knows what. I realized that it had already been about 45 minutes and decided it was time to check on Freddy. My jaw dropped as I didn't see him in his usual spot on the stage. I frantically looked through my cameras to finally find him in the bathroom, staring with pure black holes of eyes with little white pupils in the center. _You aren't supposed to be out yet, prick. Go away, I still have 5 hours to- _

_There you are._

He stood in the bathroom looking dead on into the camera, inches away from it. His ice blue eyes now pitch black with only the slightest glimpse of an almost speck of a white pupil. He didn't move at all and I stared into the camera, hands trembling. After about 5 minutes of this the unfortunately familiar "SIGNAL LOST" message came up. It came back and, unsurprisingly Freddy wasn't there. I began to search frantically and couldn't find him for another five minutes.

I decided it was not best for my mental or battery's health to keep staring at the bear, so I turned it off to see Chica, standing a good 10 feet away from me waiting patiently, her eyes to the floor. "Uh, hi Chica… Is something wrong?" I asked her, beginning to worry a bit. _Foxy better not have told her about Freddy. _"I just didn't want to scare you like last time is all…" she said in a voice barely audible. I realized that she was still bothered by last time when I practically told her to leave me alone when she was just trying to be there for me. I took one last glance at the tablet before I got up and I saw Freddy in his normal spot on the stage, only this time looking into the camera again. He had a sadistic smile and waved at me, fingers hitting his paws. Instead of the camera saying signal lost this time it said, "CAM 1A NO CABLE CONNECTION."

Somebody had disconnected the camera feed…

**Anywho there's the first part of it I hope you enjoyed! Once again, I'm SO SORRY about not uploading for so long. But anyway I'm done with setups I swear at least for awhile unless you considered this one a setup. I tried to give one last tease and a little scare into it and I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	14. Night 3 (Part Three)

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for all the kind reviews, messaging and support you've given me (Especially WhoaLookIt'sFoxyThePirate)! It makes me feel a lot happier to know that so many people enjoy something that I've created, and it's just crazy to me that even 6,000 people have read my story! That's just insane to me, but anyway enough with this damned kindness! Time for action! :D**

**Chapter 11**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

Nearly pressing my nose into the screen, I began to panic knowing that something besides Freddy was hostile and on the loose as well and disabling my camera feeds. I watched as one by one the camera feeds all gave me the same messages: CAM 2A NO CABLE CONNECTION, CAM 1B NO CABLE CONNECTION, and so on and so forth. Desperately I began to go in a mad loop, looking for any sign of life back in the cameras. With no success, and my hands now trembling, hot tears of anger, confusion, and frustration running down my now bright red cheeks, I slammed the tablet done on my cluttered desk, making papers, pencils, and other miscellaneous objects fall onto the ground.

Chica flinched at this, nearly jumping up at my anger. She had a scared and worried look, almost as though she thought it was her fault that I was angry. My expression softened at this, but inside I was still very tense and anxious about this. _Who else could be here helping Freddy? Unless…_

_Bonnie_

It seemed to be the only rational presumption right now. I mean what else could've done it? She did seem off staring into that animatronic tinkering with it. "Hey Chica…" I said trying to peel my stare off of the tablet, "does Bonnie like to tinker with the endoskeleton in the back stage?" Almost seemingly off guard at my question she sputtered to find her words, "Uh... I uh no I don't uh… I don't think so. As far as I know she's about as creeped out by that thing as I am." _So something is definitely not right with Bonnie, and if she was doing something to that endoskeleton it's only safe to presume that there's a third hostile out there tonight. _

This thought only worsened my already bleak output on my current situation, but my thought was interrupted by Chica saying timidly, "Jason? Are you okay?" Now it was my turn to be surprised as I found myself stumbling on my own words. "Uh yeah! Yeah uh everything's uh… Everything's groovy." _Groovy dude? Really? Stop being a retard._ She didn't seem to question it and just went with when she replied, "Uh, alright so you wanna… I don't know. Do something?" Again I was thrown off by this, but I replied like a normal person this time by asking, "Like what?" "Oh I don't know," She replied quickly, clearing trying to mask some excitement, "Maybe we could go out and play some games!… or you know, whatever." She was clearly trying to be nonchalant about it, and although it wasn't working, I found it a bit cute that she was trying to impress me. "Uh sure we co-" I stopped mid-sentence realizing my stupidity in the fact that I still had 3 murderers on the loose all after we with who knows what other tricks up their sleeves.

"Actually, let's just stay in here and uh… talk?" I said in an awkwardly questioning voice asking for some sort of approval from her. "Yeah sure!" She said, ditching the act now and pulling up a chair from the corner. She sat across from me with a big smile on her face, until she realized how awkward it was now. "So uh, I uh… where are you from?" She said just trying to start something, any form of communication between us. I decided instead of being awkward and boring I'd help her out a bit. "I'm from Maine, it's up north by Canada. We lived near a rocky beach line near a lighthouse that shined every night. I liked it for the most part out there. Where are you-"She interrupted me to talk more about me than her. "Wow! That sounds incredible! Tell me more!" I smiled at how sweet she was and continued, "Well it was a small town with a close-woven community. For the most part everyone knew everyone. I didn't have a lot of friends, but the friends I did have could've all been my best friends." "Why didn't you have a lot of friends?" She asked with a sideways glance at me. "I don't know…" I replied, with my voice trailing a bit, "I just wasn't all that popular I guess." I sort of stretched the truth there. I wasn't popular at all. I was usually the one picked last for games, and truly did only have 2 or 3 friends. "Why no- "her next question was interrupted by my finger gently being placed on her lip. "It's my turn to ask a few questions." I said with a warm smile. She giggled a cute laugh and said, "Alright, fire away." The chair she was sitting down began to squeak under her weight and there was my first question. "Why don't you ever change into your human form around me?"

That brought a small blush to her face and she eventually replied, "Uh… I don't know. I just don't..." she gave a weak laugh to try to play it off, but I knew better than that. "Come on Chica tell me why. Is something wrong? Did I do something?" I asked, searching for the answer. "No, no!" she replied in a tone that was worried that she might have upset me. "I just… I don't know. I just don't like how I look even though Bonnie tells me I'm pretty I'm just a bit self-conscious." "Oh nonsense!" I replied trying to make her a little more at ease. "I'm sure you look beautiful!" Again she seemed to blush, which I still didn't understand or question either. "Uh… okay I'll do it. But only for a little while. I don't want you to laugh at me." "Deal," I said with a warm smile. She told me to close my eyes and I did as I was instructed. When I opened then I couldn't believe what I was a witness to.

She was around 5'9" with natural wavy bleach blonde hair that went down to her shoulders with a paler, but still cute complexion. Her eyes were a piercing deep blue color that seemed to twinkle at any light. She wore a navy blue sweater with white snowflakes and had a pair of designed as such torn up jeans. She had cute brown boots that wrapped everything up. I stood there in awe for a little with my mouth beginning to open a little. She put an arm across her chest and grabbed her other arm. She began to blush and finally asked, "I told you I'm ugly. Can I change back now?" "No!" I replied with a lot more force than intended as I quickly stood up. "Uh, I mean, please stay the way you are, I think you're beautiful." With that her cheeks went into a deeper rosy red color and giggled. "Thanks Jason." "It's no pr- "I was cut off by a big hug and she nuzzled her head into my shoulder.

**Author's note: I do apologize if the description of what she was wearing wasn't very good I'm not great about describing clothes.**

This time although caught off guard for a moment I hugged her closely back, my arms around her waist and I rested my head on hers. We stayed in that position for a while until eventually, we were rudely interrupted by an impatient growl from my stomach. She giggled while still holding onto me and said in a teasing voice, "Hungry?" I laughed and looked down at my watch. It was only 2:45 a.m., but stressing out really takes the energy out of you. "Very." I said. She giggled and excitedly, "Well let's go make a pizza for you!" She began to drag my hand but I had to stop her. "Uh wait Chica… uh I uh I have to watch the cameras," I said lying to her. "Why don't you go make the pizza and come back?" She sounded a little deflated but stayed cheery and responded, "Oh okay. Well I'll be back soon." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and scurried away like a little girl who just told a boy she liked him, and that was pretty much what happened. I smiled a warm smile at her cuteness and realized how warm my cheeks were. I had been blushing but she hadn't said a word about it. I didn't care whether or not she saw either. Everything just happened made me so exhilarated and I sighed a breath of relief. With that I sat down in my chair and kicked my feet up on the desk, feeling good.

I fell out of the back of my chair because I had leaned too far back. When I rose to my feet rubbing my head I saw all the junk on the floor from earlier and I was suddenly brought back to reality. Tensing up, I looked at the cameras to see nothing had changed and all the cameras were still down. I looked to my left door to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring me down from the door. I stood there paralyzed for amount before instinctively throwing the first thing I could get my hands on at the door. Lucky me, I grabbed a stapler… unlucky me I had no throwing accuracy whatsoever. I completely missed and hit the body outside the door with a thud of metal. I assumed this to be Bonnie and I heard a low sounding growl from outside the door. As a foot hit the inside lighting of my office I snapped out of my paralysis and dove for the door, hitting the button as an arm came swinging down after me.

She moved over to the window, where I could see the silhouette of her animatronic form and those still ever glowing red eyes. She tilted her head and switched to her human form which somehow I could see clearly now. She had a begging look towards me and when I shook my head at her she came back to her animatronic form banging on the glass. She stayed there as I sat paranoid in my office chair. I kept constant light from my flashlight down my hallway making sure nothing came down from the center. After a while I checked down at my watch which read 3:10. _How has it only been 20 minutes?_ I thought to myself. _Oh well, Chica will be coming back soon and she can prot-_ _*TAP TAP TAP* What the he- *TAP TAP TAP*_ I swung my head over to see Bonnie's large finger tapping on the glass. I walked over to her and came over to the glass. "_WHAT_" I mouthed to her from the glass. A wicked smile crawled across her face and she made a pointing finger to her left.

Confused for a moment I soon realized she was indicating towards the center hallway. I dove over to my flashlight but it was too late as I began to hear the quick thumping of metal feet and a high pitched screech strafing down my hall…

**Anyway that's Chapter 11! We saw a little love between Chica and Jason as well as oneeeeee last teaser before the violence really starts ;D. Any way thank you so much for all your support and remember I won't be able to post most likely until next Wednesday or Friday. Sorry but hopefully I'll have 2-3 chapters ready to post at once. :D**


	15. Night 3 (Part 4)

**Hey guys well here we are. Finally a little bit more intense action. I just want you to know I have a pretty good chunk of this story figured out. Hopefully I can finish up a little bit quicker than the posting I've been doing lately, besides not being able to post every other weak sorry I can't prevent that. Anyway thank you all for your kind reviews and PMs just remember that this is my first time writing so please don't be too harsh! Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 12**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

Already fumbling around for my flashlight I slipped over some of the papers scattered across my floor like land mines. My head jerked in an unnatural fashion as I hit the cold dirty tile floor. I felt a headache like no other and thought I was going to die from it, but for now I had to worry about potentially dying for real. Stumbling up like a drunk, I stood up with my flashlight in hand. The pitter patter of clinking, almost like someone tapping a pen on a desk now turned into aggressive stomps of something that clearly knew what its target was. Hands sweating, I turned on my flashlight to see something that looked as though it'd came straight from hell's workshop.

It was a metal endoskeleton, the one I'd seen before that Bonnie was fiddling with in her trance like state. However, this one had a fully operating body, legs and arms all with assorted and clearly haphazardly thrown together wires. It had one broken eye that was hanging by two green wires, but it was still active as it moved along in the same direction as its other correctly placed eye. It had a purple/royal blue opaque color to its eyes that were locked on one clear target.

_Me_.

Suddenly, the adrenaline kicked in and I began to flash on and off the light at seemingly unfathomable speeds. I don't know how, but I remembered hearing that tip from the phone guy and I prayed it'd work on this endo. I was let down when the thing came flying in attempting to tackle me straight on. I ducked under my desk as it flew past me crashing into the wall. I began to get up and take off in a full on sprint, but the metal frame, now partially cracked in some areas including its "good eye." I was grabbed with an iron grip wrapped around my ankle that completely immobilized me. As I look down the metal hand missing one of its fingers that were now replaced by sparking wires suddenly turned my whole ankle in a 90 degree ankle. Pain shot through my body, but I didn't feel anything break. Nonetheless, this sudden pain made me fall to the floor in agony. It began to start pulling its way up my body, but I gave it a face full of my shoe from my foot that wasn't not presumably broken. The thing's head froze at the position facing the wall where my foot left it, eventually angled its head at a seemingly precise angle, snapped back looking straight ahead at me with his slouched jaw and now completely shut down eye that had been dangling before.

I was woefully greeted to a sharp pair of cracked metal teeth that had emerged from the breaking of its jaw. I began to flail punches and kicks, all of which seemed ineffective now to the endoskeleton. It finished its ascent up my body and now, hand placed on my chests lifted its upper body up. It craned its head and slowly brought its face towards me, giving me an piercing screech that made me try to cover my ears, only to find myself stuck only able to slightly shrug my shoulders under its immense weight. Oil began oozing out of its mouth onto my face, forcing me to close one eye. The metal monster then arched its back, lifting its head up giving one last roar of ear deafening defiance before it would swiftly end me. I cringed now that the sound was gone and waited for the worst.

_Nothing…_

_Still nothing…_

_Silence…_

_Am I dead?_

Fearfully I opened one eye and almost had a heart attack, finding the endoskeleton's jaw, now barely off of poking into my flesh, unhitched opened wider than my head. However nothing was happening and the endo's eyes were closed. As my sight began to become more near focused I noticed a very slim, sharp metal object only a hair off of my nose. Just as I began to take into detail and try to process what this was it slid through the back of the now lifeless metal head to see a precise piercing that went clear through him. I struggled to push the metal body off of me as it weighed somewhere between 300 and 400 pounds. I was greeted by a furry crimson red hand throwing it off of me like a rag doll. I hadn't noticed due to the adrenaline rushing through me but as it was lifted I took in a large gasp of air. I was forcibly pulled up to my feet by my savior and saw Foxy standing there with a look of disgust on her face at the endoskeleton heap on the floor. She began to rotate her hook around staring at it intently. She began to look at me then back at her hook. Finally making a decision of what to say, she told me in a very monotonous tone, "Jason, don't make me get my hook dirty again."

My mouth was beginning to slouch open and I could only make a faint "uuhhhh" noise to which Foxy sarcastically replied, "You're welcome hun," and began to turn around. Just as the adrenaline was beginning to leave, it reinvited itself right back to its same spot when in the dark I heard a loud sarcastic clap with a low pitched chuckle to go with it. Freddy emerged from the shadows with that same sadistic smile and his gaze locked dead on to me.

Then, with a pouting look on his face he said, "Well Jason that was no fun! Not only did my endo friend fail to capture you, he didn't intend to capture you in the-" "Leave him alone Freddy!" Foxy interrupted. "Jason has done nothing wrong to us and has given us a chance to earn his trust. Why can't you see that?" Foxy interrupted, trying to reason with Freddy. Freddy however was in no mood to reason with anyone besides whatever crazed demons lived in his mind. "Foxy. I don't like to be interrupted. It's rather rude, don't you think?" He asked rhetorically. Teeth beginning to grind in anger he continued, "Now. Step. Aside. Or else."

Foxy planted her feet parallel to me and didn't move an inch. Freddy growled and said, "So be it. I guess we can kill a night guard and a forgotten reject." That hit Foxy somewhere deep. Her amber eyes stared daggers into Freddy's eyes before screaming and charging him at incredible speed. Freddy took one large swing timing Foxy speed, but her feet stopped on a dime and with lightning agility avoided the attack and gave an uppercut to the jaw. Metal collided with metal as they exchanged blows. Freddy stumbled back for a moment after a swift kick caused him to jump back to avoid it. Seizing her opportunity she swung with her hook directly into his neck. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as oil began to leek from him, but something was wrong.

Foxy was trying to pull out of his neck and was obstructed by something. Freddy, somehow seeming unfazed by the attack began to laugh wickedly. He grabbed her arm with incomparable strength. He twisted her arm and she fell to her knees, cooperating with her shoulder before Freddy snapped the whole arm off clean. Foxy howled in agonizing pain and grabbed her other shoulder as oil and sparks all came out of her arm. Freddy then proceeded to put his foot down on Foxy chest, immobilizing her. She began to wriggle around helplessly causing Freddy to laugh. He then took the already broken off arm, pulling out her hook. He kneeled down and put his face directly atop hers. "You see what happens when you go against me?" He began crazily stabbing into her face with her own hook as she stayed silent, but flailing everywhere. I stayed against the wall, watching in horror only dreaming of what my fate would be. He smiled in pleasure at her now limp body before him. All Foxy could do was groan, voice box cutting out constantly. He raised her dismembered hook in the air for a final blow in the chest but froze for a moment staring out into seemingly nothing down the dark center hall of my office. My eyes adjusted from the light as I squinted down the hall to see a mask almost floating in the air, but this wasn't just any mask.

_Golden Freddy…_

The head floated for a moment, before giving out an ear-piercing screech like in my dream, and just like before I was seemingly unaffected by it. Freddy immediately dropped the hook and put his paws over his ears crawling up into a fetal position. Foxy gave no reaction to the noise either, but given the condition she was in, I wasn't sure she couldn't hear it either. The noise kept going until finally Freddy ran out my door to the right to escape the noise. I refocused on Golden Freddy, now walking in in his full suit. The man inside it had an expressionless face with the blue eyes that I'd seen before when I drove out the parking lot. We looked at each other for a moment, his head tilted and his ears flopped down, looking curiously at me. I then realized that although the man inside the suit was expressionless the animatronic head showed emotions as close to a humans as it could. Stumbling for words to express everything that had just happened, I could only produce a barely audible thank you to my savior. The golden head gave me a look content and bent down to take a look at Foxy. He picked her up, one hand below her knee the other on her upper back. He stood up and turned around but before he could leave I extended my arm and shouted, "WAIT!" Before he was engulfed in the darkness of the hall. He slowly walked back in, and embarrassed at how loud I'd said that. "What are you gonna do with her?"

He slowly tilted his head, seemingly confused by my question. He finally found an answer that he deemed acceptable but only proceeded to confuse me as he spoke in a seemingly flawless human voice:

"Give. Life"

**Well there you have it! I finally gave a little bit of action I hope you guys all enjoyed. For those of you confused by the last line given from Gold Freddy the "give life" quote represents one of the mini games in FNAF 2 you play after you die. Anyway WHO'S EXCITED FOR FNAF3? This could bring so many things not only to the game but to fan fiction and I'm so happy! I think I'll stick with some regular FNAF 1/2 writings along with 3 now and who knows we could add the insanely looking cool new animatronic to this story. :D**


End file.
